Resolving color consistency problems may require obtaining a color profile of the device (e.g. from a manufacturer or a color consortium body) and applying the color profile to the multimedia content. Obtaining and applying color profiles of the devices with the multimedia content may be time consuming and tedious, because a different color profile may need to be obtained and applied for each device displaying the multimedia content.
Additionally, the company may utilize multiple displays for a particular project. For example, multiple users may each use a different display to collaborate on the same project (e.g. an animated film). It may be important for the colors of the project to be displayed consistently among all of the displays to ensure a quality work product. Without color consistency, when each user is editing and creating content related to the project, each user may not be able to create content consistent with the content created by a previous user on a different display.
To achieve color consistency among the different displays, each display may need to be manually adjusted. Manually adjusting each display may be time consuming and tedious, because the user may have to visually compare the project on his display to the project on the original display using human visual perception. As a result, there may be an inefficient use of time. Time that could have been used for project development may be needed for display adjustment.